In today's cellular or connectivity systems, a user equipment (UE) is capable of measuring signals (e.g., radio frequency (RF) signals) from multiple base stations (BSs) or access points (APs) and based on the relative phases of the measured signals, calculate the UE's position by means of triangulation. In a massive MIMO system, this will not be possible for two reasons. A UE will not be able to listen to a BS to which it is not connected and the phase of a signal is re-defined for every frame; hence there is no absolute phase. Therefore, the UE is not capable of determining its position based on the RF signal.